warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kavat Genetic Code
Kavat Genetic Codes are a resource required for the incubation of a Kavat in the Orbiter's Incubator. Acquisition Kavat Genetic Codes can be earned when scanning Feral Kavats at a 25.0% chance. Alternatively, they can be bought for in the Market or with the Kavat Starter Kit for . Bought separately, you will require to purchase the 10 required to start the incubation process. Notes *Resource Boosters do increase the amount of codes obtained from a scan. * requires 9 genetic codes to craft. Gathering Tips *Buying these off the Market is generally the easiest option. Obtaining Prime parts or Riven Mods and trading them for Platinum is usually also faster than farming Genetic Codes directly. *During the second portion of the Sands of Inaros quest up to 50 Feral Kavats will spawn, yielding around 5-10 Genetic Codes. *Orokin Derelict Survival has a number of Feral Kavat that spawn alongside infested enemies for the first 10 minutes of the mission. **There's also a good chance for Kavats to spawn in the starting room, so one possible strategy is to abort and restart the mission if you don't see any Kavats there or don't get any Genetic Codes from them. Note that mission key is not consumed if you abort the mission. *Orokin Derelict Exterminate has a number of Feral Kavat that spawn in the mission. *Do missions as a full Squad. The number of NPCs that spawn in a mission increases as the number of participating players does. This includes wild creatures such as Feral Kavats. *Feral Kavats do not appear on the mini-map while they are cloaked and become invisible. This renders or similar mods to be less effective at spotting them. **However, looking through Scanners can highlight them, even through walls and while they are invisible. *Consider using the Synthesis Scanner rather than the Codex Scanner, as you can upgrade the Synthesis Scanner with the Vector-Thread and Cross-Matrix widgets to respectively scan faster, or get a chance of gaining an additional genetic code from a successful scan. *Remove any weapons or attack Precepts from Sentinels, as they will attack Kavats indiscriminately, possibly killing them in the process. For this reason, avoid bringing along Kubrows or Kavats as they will not stand down and continue attacking Feral Kavats. **Kavats with Territorial Aggression pacify all wild animals in a given area, Feral Kavats included. *Helios' and ' can be used to acquire Genetic Codes, but only if the Feral Kavat's Codex entry has not been fully researched. *The can easily collect Kavat Genetic Codes with its Codex scanning mechanic, though bear in mind that it will not take into account the Cross-Matrix Widget if you have it installed. *In a similar way, using 's passive to create ghosts is an alternative to take advantage of the Cross-Matrix ''widget, giving a second chance to get Kavat Genetic Codes from the same feral Kavat. **This method does not seem to work reliably anymore, as the Kavat ghosts are completely invisible and thus very hard to scan. *It is recommended to use Warframe abilities that are capable of immobilizing or incapacitating both the Feral Kavats and enemies they may be fighting, in order to both protect the Kavats from damage, and make it easier to scan them: ** 's can stop Kavat from moving altogether. With a high enough Ability Range, can cover the entire room making finding and scanning Kavat much easier. also marks affected enemies with the caster's energy color, making cloaked Kavats easier to spot. **With a high enough Ability Range and reasonable Ability Duration, 's (along with the Augment) and 's are some of the best choices for locking down entire rooms to safely acquire Genetic Codes. Be wary of their high energy costs however, and plan accordingly. ** 's Sleep Arrows, 's & 's Rest allow you to incapacitate both Feral Kavats and surrounding enemies. Both abilities also mark affected enemies with the caster's energy color (though this more noticeable with Rest), making cloaked Kavats easier to spot. ** ' can be used to incapacitate groups of Feral Kavats and other enemies. However, it only blinds units that are facing you, and its damage over time may be enough to finish off weakened Kavats. Alternatively, can be used to safely lock-down an individual Kavat. **With enough Ability Duration, ' can be used to lock down one Kavat without fear of it running off or taking too much damage. Be wary of taking damage while linked however, as damage is transferred to the Kavat and can kill it if its health is low enough. ** 's and can be used to immobilize Feral Kavats and also enemies, in the case of Spellbind, aiding in easy scans. Be wary of killing the Kavat however, upon deactivation of Lantern once its cast. **Although it immobilizes them, Feral Kavats impaled by 's are ragdolled as opposed to simply being knocked down, making it impossible to scan them until Divine Spears expires. ** 's can be used to immobilize Feral Kavats and enemies. ** 's can also be used to immobilize Feral Kavats and enemies. ** 's is a good choice for immobilizing weakened Feral Kavats as it will also buff their health. It can however, only hold one Feral Kavat per Trinity and cannot be used again till its duration is over or the Kavat is killed. ** 's can crystallize all Kavats in it's area making them easy to scan. ** 's can immobilize a single Kavat long enough for scanning. Media KavatGeneStrainU19.png|Old appearance Patch History *(Undocumented) Updated image. *Introduced Nightwave replacing Alerts and Challenge Rewards systems. **Alert Rewards ''5x Kavat Genetic Codes are not moving into the Nightwave Cred Offerings *Increased chance of Kavat scans yielding Genetic Codes to 25% (from 15%) and made drop chance/amount Boosters apply to all scans that yield Resources. *Fixed Kavat Genetic Codes from Alerts not being given out in intended quantities. Alerts will now grant 5 Kavat Genetic Codes. *10x Kavat Genetic Codes have been added to Alerts! *Doubled the chance to get a Kavat Genetic Signature on scanning of Feral Kavats. *Introduced. }} es:Código genético Kavat Category:Resources Category:Kavat Category:Update 19